True Love Never Dies
by Angel of Hell17
Summary: bellas dad is a vampire hunter and edward is a vampire, what will happen when Bellas once secure your world is smashed to pieces? please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**It makes me VERY happy when you review and inspires me to write chapters a lot quicker! Let's get started! Oh yah and in this story Charlie is a vampire hunter and its WAY back then.**

** "**Isabella, honey I wont be back until late tonight" my dad Charlie said. "Somebody told us that there is a family of vampires hiding in the forest so we will be searching" yep that's my life, Charlie my dad the vampire hunter, he and the men of the town go out and hunt vampires to keep the town safe.

It doesn't matter to my dad that he has never caught a single vampire only seen them (supposedly) from afar.

He left the room. I went up to my room, it was a simple room with a wood floor, a crude stone ceiling, and a single window. I had a small hard cot and I went to sit down on it. A few hours later I went down to make myself some dinner I had some fish and a glass of water. As I got ready for bed I happened to look in the mirror, I was disappointed by my face as usual (although I got a lot of compliments) I had long straight brown hair that curled at the end, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin.

I wished I looked like my mom Renee who had died in child birth. All I had was a single picture of her. I went to bed.

The next day I dressed in a flowing lavender gown with a white and gold bodice that I hated with all my might but had to wear since that's what was expected of a young lady. I had some fish for breakfast ad set off.

When I got to school I noticed a shiny new car in the parking lot (**cars exsisted back then)** I walked into the crowded classroom and sat down in my usual place. No one sat next to me. Just before the bell rang a BEAUTIFUL bronze haired boy slid into the seat next to me. He stiffened when I caught his eye and glared at me, the rest of class he sat with his fists tightly clenched. When the bell rang he quickly and fluidly walked out of the door leaving me to stare dumbfounded at his quick exit.

Mike Newton came up behind me and said "ignore him, he's a jerk" well actually his language was a smidge more colorful then that.

I walked to my work (I was a cashier) and put up with my boss Tyler's attempts to try and seduce me. A tiny but beautiful girl walked into the room and smiled at me, "I'd like to buy those Jimmy Choo red leather boots you have" she said softly (**I know bad me including fashion in this but I couldn't resist!)** "ok, your total will be 125$" I said.

She handed over the cash and I bagged the boots for her. "Whats your name?" she asked "Isabella, Bella for short" I answered "Well Bella my name is Alice and I can tell we are going to be great friends!" she exclaimed and walked out of the store with her VERY expensive boots.

The next day I pulled on a pair of black Mary Janes, lacy white socks, and a knee length midnight blue dress. I walked to school since I didn't have a car. When I got there the boy who had glared at me with hatred was not there and I found out that his name was Edward.

The rest of the day passed without an event except for a pop quiz about English literature that I aced easily. When I got home I found that Billy and that boy Jacob where here to eat dinner with Charlie and I. I hated Jacob ever since that time he kissed me and I tried to stop but he got a little handsy and I probaly would not be a virgin today if I hadn't told him I felt about to throw up.

I never told Charlie afraid that he might not beilive me, but after that I avoided Jacob.

I nodded a help to Billy and gave Jacob a cold frown and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I didn't hear Jacob come in until he slipped his arms around my waist and starts sucking on my neck, he ran his hands all over my body, I had to admit Jacob Black was handsome and he wanted me and I was flattered but I did not l want him. All I wanted was to eat and go to sleep so I murmmered "another time" to Jacob and slipped out of his grasp I mean I did have to get married to him but he had no claim to me or my body until a year from now when we were to get married.

I didn't want to marry Jacob but I have to do it because Charlie says so and I have to honor my fathers wishes. Women have absolutely no say in who they have to marry and I hate it! Jacob may be handsome but I do not love him at all he is a pig and sleeps with every girl at school. Even though I love Charlie I hate him for making me marry Jacob.

I ate my dinner and Jacob and Billy left. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, pulling on a simple white nightgown and a pair of white slippers.

When I got up the next morning I fixed myself a plate of leftovers and pulled on a simple calf length red dress with a black and gold corset and a pair of Jimmy Choo black and silver boots (it was dress up in school colors day)

I got to school with 5 minutes to spare and Mike Newton came up to me and said "hey how about tonight babe?" "no thanks" I said not missing the fact that his eyes lingered on my chest. I sat down in my chair and saw that the strange boy named Edward was back. "Hello" said a quiet musical voice " My name is Edward Cullen and im sorry I didn't introduce myself before and I looked into his eyes and my heart nearly stopped they were so intense.

I mentally shook myself thinking "_I don't like the new guy just because he is so handsome and can make my knees tremble_" class was the usual boring everyday routine and I was really bored so I started doodiling a pattern on a scrap of paper. At the end of class I looked into his angelic face and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to clarify that the time period was back in the 1800's (hope that answers your questions **


End file.
